Kyou's Fun in Radiant Garden
by YaoiHellian
Summary: Kyou, my succubus OC visits the Kingdom Hearts Universe and stirs up some trouble with all the wrong or should I say right people. This story contains Yaoi/Slash/Shounen Ai whatever you've been warned X3 so if you're eyes fall out its all your fault X3
1. Kyou Arrives

**Yaoi: **Wootness new story even though I'm no where near finishing the ones I've already started XC

**Seph: **What in the hell are you talking about

**Sora: **Uh I think shes writing a story about us er mainly us three (points to himself, Roxas and Seph)

**Roxas: **Wtf aren't their enough stories about us

**Yaoi: **Hell no and 'sides not in the way I'm going to write it and then I'm adding people as I go X3 I'm so excited

**Gaara: **Well isn't that saddening your excited for them but not your previous original stories

**Kurohi: **Yes "_Creator_" what makes them "_ssoooo_" great

**Seph: **Well for one just my presence should be enough

**Yaoi: **Oh Sephy the plans I have for you X3

**Sora/Roxas: **Did she just call him sephy?

**Kurohi: **-sighs- she nicknames everyone get used to it

**Yaoi: **Damn right Foxy baby X3...NOW LET THE MANSEX COMMENCE...and no I dont mean Xemnas even though that man is sex on legs...nom nom nom

**Seph/Sora/Roxas: WTF! o.O?**

**Gaara: **-Sighs- She owns nothing but her own insanity

**~Beginning~**

"What the bloody hell this world is like hella blue..." a girl said as she walked along vast blueness looking for some sign of life. She honestly had no idea how in the hell she even got to this world, area, thing. One minute she was laying in bed contemplating whether to get herself another tattoo or just simply go stir crazy and go outside to the nearby village just to pounce on random people till her craziness was satisfied, when out of bloody no where this black hole thing sucks her up in nothing but her spiked choker/wrist bands, boy shorts, minus a bra and into what she mentally dubbed the "**Smurf"** plains seeing how everything was flippin blue. "UGH,...Everything here is blue the ground, the little rocks, the sky, though the only none blue things were the clouds they where this weird orange color even though the sun isn't out, at least from what I can see," she was literally huffing now steam puffing and everything, she'd been walking for what could be said to be hours but its kinda hard to tell time, "IF THE FUCKING SUN ISNT OUT."

She was literally fuming now, that is until a harsh breeze rolled by and sent her virtually naked body into shaking frenzy. "Ttthiiissss isss stttuuppiiid, wwhhherrree the hhheelll amm Iii and wwwhhyy ccaannnttt Iii fffinnndd annyyooonnee?" Meanwhile, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and fell down a hill. "FUCK...HOW DO YOU GO FROM STRAIGHT PLAIN TO RANDOM HILLS IN LESS THEN TWO SECONDS?", to say she was irritated, would be an drastic understatement but it wasn't until she looked up and saw one of the most, oddly constructed gothic castles she'd ever seen, she was beyond happy in the blink of an eye, "CIVILIZATION!"

Again not really paying attention until the last minute she almost fell off a cliff, "What's with the random surface changes," she gasped seeing how close she was to falling to her death, or at least a very bad leg or back break.

Sighing she backed up and slowly turned around only to be faced with another castle faced off in the distance that was a little more run down then the one behind her but it looked like it was up and running and hopefully had people near it, so with new hope in what she liked to call her crippled black heart, she made her way towards the castle and a very eventful life.

**~40 minutes later~**

Walking through an ice cold crystal like cave, with fragile looking land bridges, a very rough and jagged run down ruin type thing and up some hills, she came to a talk wall thing with a large crack in it where the castle could be seen not too far behind.

"Fucking finally, man am I tired, where ever I am its very irritating and very cold," she sighed as she walked up towards the crack when what sounded like sirens went off, "What the hell now?"

Not long after the words left her mouth glowing spheres appeared before her, and quickly advancing towards her, and not really looking to friendly at all, so being whom she was (A/N: which I will tell you in a minute X3) moved to defend herself, the closest ball thing received an excruciating Axe kick which left a three yard long dent in the ground, the next two she soccer kicked up and in hand smashed together. While dealing with said spheres she didn't see the fourth behind her which promptly electrocuted her, freezing up in slight pain she looked down at it(A/N: poor thing actually sweat dropped), and again soccer hiked it up in the air a perform a rather quick hook kick which literally sliced it in half.

Now no more then two seconds after the last one was sliced the sirens stopped sounding and asshe turned round she saw a red, black, and yellow flash, rushing towards her. If it wasn't for the fact she turned when she did she wouldn't have been able to jump out of the way in time as well as cover her chest in time and yell out, "HEY HEY HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?"

Seeing a rather weird blade in the shape of a key, being wielded by someone near a foot and a half shorter then her, coming near her head the one hand not holding her chest shot up and stopped the swing with two fingers, "YO!Twerp do you not understand English? Hold up a fucking minute, why the hell are you attacking me?" Not only was our little keyblade wielder shocked but so was the rest of the now arrived, what could very well be assumed, keyblade wielders friends. Some chick with really huge tits looked bug-eyed and stuttered, "D..id she just catch Soras attack with two fingers?..."

"_Sora so that's this little twerps name hhhmmmm... kinda cute_"

Sora now coming out of his stupor, looked the new found not exact enemy up and down only to blush, and withdraw the keyblade when finally taking in her appearance.

She was tall round 6'0 with a bronze, almost caramel, skin tone, she had a really toned body that would belong to a swimmer or a dancer but she wasn't really thin or lean more along a healthy plump size.

There were tattoos on her wide hips of cobras that wrapped down her long luscious legs down to about mid thigh, as well as a flaming butterfly rising up her pubic bone towards her belly button, she had tribal dragons on both arms that travel from her forearm to her shoulder to her chest and rest on her chest and lay almost between her breast, she also had a delicate but strong swan neck that was covered by a spiked choker and wrist bands and what looked to be boy shorts yet her breasts where only covered by her left arm.

However that arm was doing a poor job at covering anything the only thing that seemed to be covered where her nipples,** AND HER BREASTS WERE HUGE** they makes Tiffa's look like an A cups, and her hair was the strangest blue black ever the tips were black but as you get to the roots it fades into a mid dark blue, and those eyes and people think Saix had some creepy eyes hers were a bright bloody shade of red that just screamed she's not afraid to kill. There was something else there in her hair, at first glance you would'nt notice but when really looked at you'd see they were what looked to be...HORNS...SHE HAD HORNS...and ELF-LIKE EARS…AND IS THAT A TAIL?

After seeing the horns, tail, and ears, Sora stepped back a little eyes wide, our girl grinned but sighed at the same time and just shook her head, "Listen twerp as much fun as its been to see you scan me over, like the horny teen I think you are, it'd be nice if you'd not attack me again and help me find some clothes its KINDA cold out here."

Snapping back Sora looked her dead in the eye and saw no intent to hurt anyone, blushed again and offered her his coat which barely covered anything but was better than nothing. Sora turned to his friends and sheepishly smiled as everyone eyed our girl. "Uh guys I think she's ok,...uh mind if we take her back to Merlin's?" The gang seemed nervous and looked her over most of the gang blushing including the girls, they all slowly nodded and turned and headed towards Merlins.

Our girl looked down at Sora and Sora looked up at her and blushed while scratching the back of his neck, our girl chuckled and smirked as she bent over nearly exposing her breasts completely, "Lead the way twerp" Sora sneered and walked with his head held high as our girl followed not too far behind with a smirk on her face and a mischievous shine in her evil eyes.

**~At Merlin's~**

The trek to Merlin's was quite and nearly not eventful except the near crowd of horny men that followed the group. Evading the hordes of men they reached Merlin's the second our girl saw Merlin's house she completely forgot all thoughts and ran for the door pushing the rest of the gang out of the way and barged into the house and literally tackled the wizard to the floor screaming, "OUTOU-SAN!". When everyone was inside they all screamed, "WHAT?" while looking at both her and the wizard, the wizard looking sheepish and our girl just looking cozy in the wizards lap. Merlin cleared his throat and poofed over to his chair with our girl still in his lap, "well everyone I didn't know if I was ever going to tell you this but this is my adopted daughter Kyouran."

Everyone just paused and stared as the half naked if not more so woman snuggled closer to the wizard. "Well its kinda a long story, but the shorter version is when I was back in my world I liked to time travel to all sorts of times and places, and I arrived in the Japan in what was called the mid 1900's. In that time I saw this little one, well now big one, here all alone and finding for herself so, taking it upon myself I raised her until she hit maturity and her demon instincts took over. Yes she's a demon, a succubus to be exact and when she didn't really need me anymore I slowly stepped out of her life. Although, of course I checked on her from time to time, but mainly let her live her life the way she chose to. Then when the whole heartless thing happened I thought I'd never see my little girl again."

When he looked down and finally took in his daughters near naked state he gasped and slightly started to blush, "Oh this will not do at all Kyou," he waved his "magically" appearing wand and poofed a kimono like top and low rise jeans with large platform boots onto her (A/N: yes shes wearing a bra), "Much better," Merlin mumbled.

Kyou looked at herself and was happy to be clothed again, "So now that you've been assured that I'm not going to attack you can I get some intros here?", she smirked as everyone tensed when she looked at them.

Sora introduced himself, then Donald, Goofy, Riku, Cloud, Roxas (A/N: yes he has his own body dammit X3), Leon, Tiffa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Kairi. "Well its nice to meet you all and sorry to make such a scene, but...when you're sucked out of your home half naked, you'd probably make a scene too, especially with a keyblade being swung towards your head," she looked dead at Sora when she said it causing him to blush.

Getting out of Merlin's lap she stretched and headed towards Sora, "Well Sora since you have such a big interest in my body why don't you show me around here then hun?" Sora blushed scarlet and slowly nodded, some of the others laughed except Riku, Roxas, and Kairi, which Kyou did notice…

"_well this will be fun..._"

**Yaoi: **Well heres a Cliffy dear God my shoulders hurt neh evil chair oh well and first chapter complete I'm happy

**Kurohi: **You traitor

**Yaoi:** Oh shut it I'll get back to the story eventually

**Kurohi:** uh huh sure

**Yaoi:** Aw love you Foxy baby

**Kurohi:** ...

**Roxas/Sora: **Do they always fight like this?

**Gaara/Naru:** Yes

**Kurohi/Yaoi:** Just review please


	2. Did she just?

**Yaoi:** Oh my am I lazy **-_-'**

**Kurohi:** Yes you are very lazy

**Yaoi:** You know what? why don't you have a lot of fucking drama in your life and have the people that you think are cool turn against you and make you feel like shit hhhhmmmmmmmm...

**Kurohi: **O-o...say what now?

**Yaoi: **-_- (sigh) long story short my college roommates are evil women that need to just fucking leave me alone

**Kurohi:** Uh sorry...I didn't know….

**Yaoi: -_- **its all good foxy baby you didn't know and I'm sorry for yelling at you

**Sora/Roxas:** Are you sure you're okay?

**Yaoi:** Yeah I`m good now that I got all my depression out of the way why don't we get one with the story shall we **^ - ^**

**Kurohi/Sora/Roxas:** uh...ok

**Yaoi:** Good cuz I have plans for you guys **X3**

**Kurohi: -_-** (sigh) And she's back...

**~Sora~**

Showing Kyou around Radiant gardens what quite a hassle, not only did every guy in town basically fell at her feet with either gifts or marriage proposals or other idiotic things. To make things worse even Donald`s Uncle Scrouge offered for her hand in marriage, all in all within 20 minutes of walking into town Kyou had every guy and near as many girls hounding her.

The fact that is this bothering me so much you'd think that I'd fallen for her or something…but…well….truth be told...I DONT KNOW! The second she came to town I've just been drawn to her, I don't know if it's because of that...sinful body of hers or if it's because she isn't like anyone I've met before...as dumb and obvious as that sounds but just her being HER, makes me want to do things...do things? what the hell am I talking about…..I'm only 18 sure I'm bigger and taller then I was when this whole ordeal started but it might not be so impressive to her and she must be way older than me what could she possibly want to do with someone like me?

**~Kyou~**

Walking around this town has been quite interesting, not only have I been proposed to more than thirty times I`ve also started: 10 fights, 6 instant divorces, 10 break ups, and 4 life changing confessions, to say I wasn't highly amused would be a horrificly gigantic lie. I was having a blast and all this lustful energy floating around was just delicious. I can see that I won't be energy starved in this place.

We were heading back to Merlin's and I was just as happy as could be, although the only thing that's been bugging me is that fact that Sora looks so deep in thought over something that looks bad, judging by his face anyways. Another thing could be that Roxas, Riku, and Kairi haven't stopped glaring at the back of my horned head since they decided to follow me and Sora into town. Inhaling I can smell jealousy, envy, and lust radiate from the three of them although, inhaling again, I can smell murderous intent wafting off of Kairi. So the brat wants me dead huh, well go luck with that one squirt there's only one real way to kill a succubus and by the feel of this town it won't happen. Turning my attention back to Sora he still looked troubled so I did what any concerned female would do, I leaned over placing my breasts completely on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his, the second I did so i felt the murderous intent as well as the jealousy increase behind me and it just left me smiling.

**~Normal~**

"What's wrong Sora? Why do you seem so upset?" even though teasing Sora so far has been a blast Kyou was really concerned. She could smell the lust and want gently rolling off of Sora but what she really smelt was doubt with a hint of self-loathing, Kyou really didn't like it and really wanted to know why the teen was feeling this way.

As for Sora he really didn't want to tell her why he felt the way that he felt, mainly because his friends were right behind him as well as her being the basic main focus on his thoughts all he could do was blush and shrugged as he shook his head. Kyou sighed and figured that if she could get Sora alone he would tell her what was wrong, she sighed again and easily got infront of Sora and hefted him onto her shoulder, earning a yip form Sora.

Roxas, Riku, and Kairi instantly let out their key blades ready to strike her down as she did so that was until she turned to them and said, "Hey guys me and Sora need to talk real quick so we'll see you at Merlin's in a bit Kay Bye," and so she winked and vanished into thin air with Sora in tow, leaving a very disgruntled and dazed trio behind.

**~Crystal Fissure~'**

To say that Sora nearly had a heart-attack when he and Kyou "POOFED" form the gateway to Merlin's house to the Crystal Fissure would be a very hugely drastic understatement, he was pretty sure that his heart popped out of his chest and is now laying on the floor somewhere. Kyou on the other hand just sat him down on a nearby chest that was conveniently there and sat herself on one that just so happen to be right next to it, once she sat down she waited for Sora to stop hyperventilating and calm down, which took that boy a few more seconds to do in which he turned to her and started yelling.

"What the hell was that? how the hell did you do that and why the hell did you do that?"

Kyou just smiled, "Well doesn't someone know how to swear like a sailor, to answer your first question I teleported, and second all demons of a certain level can do so, and third because we need to talk short stack.

Sora was drastically confused, "Talk? Talk about what? Kyou just tilted her head and smiled, "About your mixed feelings little one, on how you want to have your way with me and yet, you don't know if that's what you want or not." Sora gasped paling then turning a bright cherry red in less than 2 seconds, "Wwwhat are you tttalking about III ddon't have those type of feelings." Kyou just smiled brighter, "Oh yes you do as a Succubus and a third generation descendent from the mother creator herself I can effortlessly smell and feel emotions to know who will be my next target, so there's no point in lying, I'm not judging you Sora I'm actually concerned as to why you feel the way that you do, so just talk to me and maybe I can help you." Sora just stared at her for a few seconds trying to read if what she said was true, when finding that it was he just hung his head and sighed, "I do want you but I don't know why… it may just be because of your aura, or because of your body or just your personality in general but then there's..."

Kyou rose an eyebrow, "There's what Sora?" Sora sighed again, "I like two other people near the same way as I like you and I don't know who I should go with or be with….. its so confusing, most of my teenage years was spent fighting heartless and nobodies as well as being asleep for periods of time, so being romantically involved with anyone has never really been important until….

(**A/N:** ~**PAUSE**~ Okay here's how things in this story go all the nobodies that made up organization XIII are back but they're all good now(mostly), even Xemnas(after getting his ass kicked x3), they all have hearts and **aren't** causing problems...sorta...Anyways, it's just that some of the doors to darkness are still open and the occasional heartless gets through and crap like that so yeah ~**UNPAUSE**~)

Pretty much everything settled down and we all finally had time to just live and have fun, and that's when I started noticing how much I valued them more than everyone else and how much it would make me happy to be with just them and...It's just so odd to feel that way about friends especially….guy friends right?"

Kyou's ear perked and the mention of guy friends, "You like Riku and Roxas don't you Sora?" Sora nearly choked, "WWwhat how did you know?" Kyou smirked, "Let's just say I felt that something was different and by what I felt form them the feelings mutual." Sora's eyes widened to a comical level, "They do...are you sure?," a little irk mark appeared over Kyou's head, "Yes, high class demoness here of course I'm sure otherwise I'd be a very idiotic Succubus don't you think." Sora just sweat-dropped, "Oh right sorry, but how do I know if I like them or not or if I'm not confusing it for anything?" "Well there is a small way of knowing", Kyou started," You could try kissing them and see if, well to put it bluntly, you pop a boner." At the mention of kissing and boner, Sora nearly fell off the chest he was sitting on, "Say what now? I can't just sit them aside and be like 'Hey guys I need to kiss you so I know if I like you or not' that just sounds dumb all on its own", Sora huffed. Kyou chuckled, "Well you said you wanted me too so why don't you try it on me first hhhmmmmmm?"

Sora gapped like a fish for a few seconds at Kyou's suggestion, could he really kiss someone like her, "What?" Kyou shrugged, "Yeah it will help you out to know if your feelings are true or not so lets just do it, kissing that is." Kyou was having way to much fun with this but Sora did need help and it was an added bonus that he was so adorable. Sora on the other hand was a nervous wreck he'd never kissed someone before and just looking at the goddess before him he really didn't want to mess this up even if it was a test.

Looking Kyou dead in the eye Sora swallowed his nervousness and leaned over and pecked Kyou on the lips getting a light tingling sensation as he did so. Sitting back he licked his lips and had this weird puzzled look on his face. Kyou was a little shocked at the tingling feeling that little peck gave and really did want to try that again, so when she looked at Sora's puzzled face she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she grabbed his shirt and pull him in for another go, and all Sora could do was "eep" before their lips were sealed.

Like any other kiss it started off simple just the touch of lips together and slowly it evolved to a mashing and rubbing of lips. Where it in turn evolved into Kyou's long tongue coming out to play with Sora's lips which got him to open his mouth and receive her tongue. It was truly an amazing feeling Sora was instantly loved kissing and when Kyou's tongue entered his mouth even though it was his first kiss he handled it like a pro, wrapping his tongue with hers gliding, slipping and sliding across one anothers it was simply delicious. Kyou, Sora noticed, tasted like vanilla and cinnamon and Sora, Kyou noticed, tasted like sweet mint and salt.

They both moaned into each other's mouths this was just electrifying. Sora grabbed Kyou by the base of her neck and the back of her head and virtually kissed the daylights out of her, rubbing his tongue against hers, inside her mouth, over her teeth feeling her fangs, only to go back to her tongue and go from lightly to heavily sucking on it. Kyou was in frenzy even with being a Succubus she was never kissed like this; she was literally moaning her head off just by how kissing Sora felt. Sure they had only known each other for like a day the way they are going at each other it seems like they knew each other for years.

The kiss was getting very hot and both of them were extremely turned on, Sora shocked the living shit out of Kyou by lifting her up by those luscious hips of hers and placed her on his lap. "_the kids stronger then I thought_", she thought and mentally sighed proceeding to moan as Sora grabbed and started to knead her delicious ass. They moaned again with Kyou sitting directly on Sora's growing cock she commenced to rocking back and forth. She felt him grow more and more as she rocked until the head of his cock was pressed tight against her cunt.

Breaking every once in awhile to breath they both were panting and clinging to each other as Kyou continued to rock. Sora grabbed Kyou's hips and began thrusting onto her cunt driving them both insane with ecstasy, Sora brought up his left hand and pulled up Kyou's top revealing her oddly perky watermelons.

Instantly hypnotized he pinched and flicked her right nipple with his left hand and sucked, licked and lightly bit her left one. Kyou was in heaven no one had ever made her feel this way God was this amazing, "God Sora, what are you doing to me?" Soras response was to take as much of her left breast in his mouth as possible while stimulating her nipples.

Kyou's whole body was on hum she was almost delirious with pleasure, "Sora...Fuck Sora." Both near their end and all it took to reach their peak together was Sora grabbing a handful of Kyou's ass and pile drive his clothed cock into her clothed cunt. They both SCREAMED each others name as their climaxes hit and slowly and steadily they both simply floated down from their high, Sora leaning against the wall, Kyou leaning on Sora, both trying to catch their breath as well as trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

When she finally caught her breathe Kyou looked into Sora's sex hazed eyes and smiled, "Well...that was unexpected." Sora smiled and nodded in agreement, then lowers her shirt and proceeded to draw Kyou closer to lay on him as they just relaxed on each other. Laying her head on his chest, mindful of her horns, Kyou closed her eyes and just sighed contently, "Well fun aside do you know your feelings Sora?" Sora placed his index finger under Kyou's chin and brought her face up to look at him, "I know who I want and as much as I want to want you, Roxas and Riku come first, I'm so sorry", he dropped his hand and looked away, "Do you hate me?"

Kyou grabbed his face and made him look her dead in the eyes; leaning his head down to hers she kissed him lightly again then lightly moved him back, "No Sora I couldn't ever hate you I knew that kissing me would lead for you to know who you loved but then we did this and well...as good no as /fucking Fantastic as it was your heart isn't mine and mine isn't yours." She kissed him then nice short and sweet again then laid her head back on his chest and again sighed contently, "We're now just very bonded friends."

Sora chuckled, "Yep we're bonded alright", he sighed contently and played with her hair 'til they both fell asleep, not knowing that they had an audience during the aftermath of their little sex spell.

**Yaoi/Kyou/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi: O_o**...

**Yaoi:** Did I just...

**Kurohi:** Yep

**Yaoi:** And did I make...

**Sora:** Uh huh

**Yaoi:** And with...

**Kyou:** ~Nods~

**Yaoi: O_o**

**Yaoi:** LMAO OH FUCKING SHIT X3 OH MY FUCK ME SIDEWAYS I HAD NO IDEA I HAD THAT IN ME **X3** LOLZ

**Kyou/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi:** ~DEADPANS~ WHAT?

**Yaoi: X3** I was gonna do a sex scene in this chapter but I didn't know with who or what not, oh my god this was good **X3 ~dances around laughing hysterically~**

**Kyou/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi: O_o?**

**Kyou:** She's lost it

**Kurohi: -nods-** Yep

**Sora/Roxas: **There's nothing we can do is there?

**Kurohi:** Nope **-_- **please just read and review people, thank you

**~Yaoi's Hysterical laughter rings out~**


	3. OH SHIZZ ITS HIM!

**Yaoi:** X3 Holy Shitz!

**Kurohi:** What did you do now?

**Yaoi:** Nothing….just…guess what?

**Kurohi:** What did you grow a brain?

**Naru/Gaara:** -snickers-

**Yaoi:** Oh haha keep it up and none of you will have a certain male feature anymore :3

**~Goes quiet~**

**Yaoi:** I thought so…..anyways…..I has a beta reader X3!

**Kyou:** uh good for you?

**Yaoi:** Damn straight good for me, now most people can't say my grammar and shit sucks x3…..Oh Miss beta reader! (Dynamic hand gestures) introduce yourself…..

**Riza:** uhhhhhh hi?

**Kurohi:** talkative, ain't she?

**Yaoi:** shut up! She's new.

**Seph:** Am I in this chapter?

**Yaoi:** Why yes, yes you are, ain't that right Riza?

**Riza:** o_O I'm not in this! T_T I'm just a beta reader! I DON'T DO YAOI OR SEX SCENES! (flails arms around)

**Yaoi:** Too fucking bad miss yous beta'n for me now (insert evil laugh here) and you're gonna like it whether you like it or not :3

**Riza:** Oh yea! Well I do believe this is MY computer we're using! I could erase the whole thing….or just never beta for you again. (crosses arms) so be nice.

**Yaoi:** (TT-TT) NNnnnooo….don't do that..I sorry oh mighty beta reader please don't erase my precious story…(flails around) PLEASE! I LOVES YOU XC

K**you/Seph/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi/Naru/Gaara:** Did she just get Yaoi to behave….

**~Silence…except Yaoi's sniffling~**

**Kyou/Seph/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi/Naru/Gaara:** Keep the little Christian! Keep the little Christian!

**Riza:** Um thanks?...wait I'm not little! I's a silver dragonborn paladin!

**Yaoi:** You think you're all BA don't you?

**Riza:** Yep =^.^=

**Yaoi:** uh huh you know what….count for me please?

**Riza:** …..(looks at claws)….1, 2, 3, 4…..(pouts) i ran out of fingers…5, 6, 7, 8….looks at feet…9, 10, 11 (quiet voice) and three toes….(whimpers) 12, 13,14

**Yaoi:** -rofl- STILL PRICELESS X3 LOL

**Kyou/Seph/Sora/Roxas/Kurohi/Naru/Gaara:** what the hell are you two talking about?

**Yaoi/Riza:** Nothing!

**Kyou:** These two own nothing but their own dumbness so….yeah…..read on then

* * *

Light breathing could be heard as Sora and Kyou slowly stirred away from their little romp induced nap. Shifting slightly they looked each other in the eye and smiled as they completely woke up. Giving Sora a quick peck on the lips Kyou got up and tail flicking behind her as she stretched the kinks out of her body. Sora just watched her for a sec before following and doing the same.

Shaking out the sleep Kyou broke the comfortable silence with a rather odd question.

"So does this make me your Fag Hag?"

Sora stopped mid-stretch looked her dead in the eyes and fell over laughing. He laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. Promptly watching the young'n have his fill Kyou chuckled to herself, mirth in her eyes, she sat back down on her treasure chest and waited for Sora to come down from his laugh.

Said guy slowly started to calm down, his giggles were still apparent as he wiped tears from his eyes. Finally having his breathing and voice under control he looks over towards Kyou, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Kyou just shrugged, "Well when you think about it you love Riku or Roxas if not both and well there's no way to avoid it hun but you're either gay bi or pan," she smiled at the mock mortified look on his face.

"No way! Really?", they laughed again and got up to leave the cave. "Well if anything I would say I'm bi but being Pansexual really does seem more appropriate…but never the less to answer your question, I do think that you would be my Fag Hag."

Kyou chuckles and they leave the fissure and out towards the 'fragile' bridges and back towards town, "I thought so...ugh that reminds me Kairi likes you too." She muttered the last part then looks over at Sora as he virtually blows up.

"She what?"

Kyou just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "yeah as we were walking around town she as well as Riku and Roxas were giving me death glares and when I went to hug you I could literally feel the death wish pulsating from her, and as much as the thought of her thinking she can kill me is entertaining if I have to harm her to get her to leave you alone probably wouldn't be a good thing on her behalf so I think you should tell her or that she isn't in the running for your heart."

Sora paused in thought then looks at Kyou, "Should I really tell her or leave it to you?"

"The Job would get done whichever way you decide to do it but then again I think I should break the news to her." Kyou smirks with an evil glint to her eye which Sora didn't notice.

"Ok I'll leave it up to you then." Sora shrugs as they slowly walk through Ravine Trail and towards the Castle Gate. Almost through the castle gate they come face to face with none other then…...

"It's a shame of how stupid you are, not knowing someone like me has been watching you."

Sora jumps in front of Kyou keyblade instantly forming in his hands as he crotches down in an almost predatory pose, "Sephiroth...what do you want? Looking for Cloud again?" Sephiroth just chuckles darkly his demonic blue/yellow-green eyes shining brightly, "Actually Sora, Cloud and I have been perpetually separated; he is no more a part of me as I am of him."

**~Pause~**

Ok another little plot twist of mine ….You know that fight that Sephiroth and Cloud had that ended in a bright blinding light and Tiffa was like, 'oh no where did they go?'' and all that jazz? Well in said fight they become completely separate don't ask me how 'cuz my explanation will more than likely leave you wanting to kill me so let's just leave it at they fought and completely split from each other shall we? Thank you very much x3.

**~Un-Pause~**

"Then what is the purpose of you being here?" Sora sneered. Sephiroth just smiled (sexy) and pointed Masamune towards Sora, "I'm here to take back my rightful claim as master swordsman, for someone as young and highly inexperienced as you, to have this title is both a mockery and a blemish to my name so…..Perish, Now!" With that said Sephiroth lunges at Sora Masamune aimed at his heart.

Now, throughout the whole ordeal Kyou had been sitting, well standing, there looking at this new person, now known to her as Sephiroth, with one thing and one thing only on her mind, "Holy shit he's hot." The second Sephiroth lunged at Sora was the second Kyou lunged at Sephiroth with Kyou meeting Sephiroth before any harm could be done to Sora. Kyou had literally glomped, the murderous entity, promptly shocking both Sephiroth and Sora as she did so.

The look on both, Sephiroth as well as Sora's faces were comical. Sora had the look of a child seeing their parents going at it, and Sephiroth….Sephiroth for being a total killing machine (at one point) had this look of pure unadulterated not really fear but….

**~Pause~**

You know that feeling that you get when you're hanging out with your friends and one of them just fly hugs you out of nowhere and your stomach lunges with that odd feeling in the pit of it; since you didn't expected them to do that and your face goes "up" as it happens well there you go.

**~Un-Pause~**

Sephiroths eyes got wide as Kyou bulldozes into him and promptly sits on his stomach her tail flicking happily as she did so. Coming back to his senses near instantly, Sephiroth pulls up Masamune to try and slice Kyou in half only to have Kyou's tail wrap around his wrist. Grunting at how tightly his wrist was squeezed, still wide eyed, Sephiroth watched stupefied as Kyou leaned forward coming near nose to nose with Sephiroth.

Red met blue/yellow-green and stayed there for several seconds before Kyou promptly invaded what little was left of Sephiroths personal bubble and licked form his chin to his neck and around to his ear which she in then licked and nibbled on it.

Sora has seen many…Many things in his short life ranging from disappearing worlds to fire breathing dragons to inter-dimensional passage ways; however, never in any fiber of his being would he ever think that he would live to see the day that the ever murderous Sephiroth blush.

Said man was indeed blushing at the 'attention' Kyou was giving him. Feeding off of the waves of Sephiroths uneasiness, Kyou trails back up Sephiroths flesh, and licks his bottom lip. The action made the poor guy blush a darker red, making his cheeks look like little tomatoes.

Remembering that he had another hand Sephiroth shot forward and wrapped around Kyou's neck and proceeded to try and pry Kyou off of him.

Kyou, however, was not pleased at the turn of events that led to her being near completely pulled off her prey. Dropping her fangs, eyes glowing a sinister red, her blue hair literally rising up and looking like the feral demon she was, looked Sephiroth dead in the eyes and what came out her mouth nearly made both Sephiroth and Sora fearfully shrink back.

"I suggest that you reframe from trying to remove me otherwise I'll devour more than just your energy waves."

The way she said it with such dark intent, such malice, such…..bloodlust…the threat was as clear as day. It was so clear that Sephiroth actually let go he dropped Masamune and dropped his hand from her neck and onto the ground. If you looked into his eyes you could see that he was fighting with himself. Just by his actions alone he's never faced someone like Kyou before, in the pit of Sephiroths stomach there was a small little microscopic spec of fear that was coursing and pulsating through.

He stared…that's all he could do…..he just stared at the demon of a woman that pounced onto his stomach. _"This woman is formidable….and dare I say fearful…she will bring more of a challenge then Cloud"_

Throughout Sephiroths intrapersonal conversation Kyou had just looked at him watching his eyes as he registered what she was. _"Alright before I break him…" _Standing up off of the prown mans body Kyou took a few steps towards his head and just waited for Sephiroth to come back to his senses.

Noticing that the added weight has left his stomach Sephiroth left his mind and came back to the world of the conscious. Eyes moving around, noticing a pale-ish Sora, and then looking directly up at scorching pair of red eyes, "What is it that you want from me demon?"

All Kyou could do was smile and outstretch her arm to help Sephiroth up, which to Sephiroth and Sora's surprise he actually took. "Nothing at all, if something happens then it does if it doesn't then it doesn't it's all up to fate, although, I do hope that fate will let a certain thing happen if you catch my drift." Kyou winked at Sephiroth and then turns and heads towards the Bailey grabbing Sora on the way, "Come on lets go, and that means you too Sephiroth."

Sephiroth almost jolted when he heard the command, _"She's…inviting me along…why?"_ slowly trailing behind the duo towards the unfamiliar.

* * *

**Yaoi:** I'm Sad now

**Kurohi:** Why now?

**Door slams**

**Yaoi:** -Cries- Thats why Riza left there was some bs that went down at the school that we are going to and long story short she has to go home Xc

**Naru:** You mean she wont be here at all anymore

**Yaoi:** -Sniffles and nod-

**Kyou:** So she can't keep you in check anymore

**Yaoi:** -Sniffles raises eyebrow but nods-

**Everyone:** NNNNNNNNnnnnnnnoooooooooo

**Yaoi:** OH shut up you guys dont know my pain you guys are just bitchy cuz I'm going to stay the same er whatever I was before her you guys suck -walks off-

**Gaara:** Did we really offend her?

**Seph:** Hhhmm Seems so we did?

**Kurohi:** Well hot damn its about time we were able to

**Everyone:** -Stares at Kurohi

**Kurohi:** Ok ok this isnt good

**Kyou:** No its not ugh but not much to do now

**Kurohi:** Yo readers can you read and hopefully review so that the lazy ass can feel better please thanks


	4. Explanations and a Threeway oO?

**Yaoi:** Well even though things didn't turn out the way that I wanted shit still turned out good X3

**Kyou:** so you're good now?

**Yaoi:** Yeah I'm fine, been through some stuff but I'm all good.

**Seph:** Thats good to hear

**Yaoi:** and hey look at this a new chapter X3

**Kurohi:** wish my story could get a new chapter

**Yaoi**: Oh shut it fuzz ball I have another beta working on that and she's over joyed to work on it so once shes done you should be updated soon

**Kurohi:**...Really?

**Yaoi:** Yes pup really

**Kurohi looks all choked up walks over to Yaoi and sits in her lap**

**Yaoi:** Aw I have my baby back

**Seph:** Am I gonna like how I am in this chapter

**Yaoi:** probably not

**Seph:** Why this time?

**Yaoi:** You're very very very OC in this chapter

**Seph**: Oh goodie -rolls eyes-

**Kyou:** -sighs- Yaoi owns nothing has nothing but her foxy baby back so just read on please

* * *

**~The Borough~**

The walk to Merlin's was…eventful. Not only did they get dirty looks from Sephiroth but most of Kyou's fans went poof and stayed clear of the man with the murderous intent (very little due to Kyou) walking behind their love. Sora was worse for wear, for some reason he just kept spazzing and looking back at Sephiroth whom wouldn't look back at him. Kyou just couldn't help but get so giddy throughout the whole walk home.

"Oh come on you guys this isn't that bad and Seph how long has it been since you had a friend?"

The question sure did shell shock Sephiroth, he actually stopped mid step and stood there looking off into the distance. _"Friend…have I ever really had a friend?"_ Dark foreboding energy wafted off of Sephiroth, Kyou felt dumb the second she asked the question; she had already asked what the whole deal with Sephiroth was and after getting an earful from Sora weirdly enough without Sephiroth's knowledge.

"Am I dumb or what?"

"Well whether you've had a friend or not I'll be your friend and so will this one…." She grabs Sora, whom blushes like crazy.

Sephiroth just stared at the two with one silvery eyebrow raised at them._ "Are they serious? This makes no sense after everything that I have done…..why?" _

"Why are you doing this you don't have to be nice to me if anything why am I even following you?

Kyou paused letting go of Sora and looking dead at Sephiroth, "I know what its like to be alone, and I don't care what you've done in your past I just care what you do with your future; and I know exactly why you're following me/us now that your purpose is finished you want something else to keep you tethered here. You're more human than you think you are Sephiroth, you just keep forgetting you are. You want to exist, to live, and you don't want to just disappear; you had reason with Cloud but now that you two are separate you have near no meaning to continue, hence to why you pitifully attacked Sora. You want a reason to live and I'm giving you one, live to live, as simple and easy as that and the fact that you are drop dead gorgeous does help in matters you know."

With that said Kyou turned and walked away leaving Sora and Sephiroth behind as she walked into Merlin's.

Sephiroth just looked after her as Kyou went inside, absorbing her words looking up towards the sky.

"You know….she's putting a lot of faith in you?"

Looking over to Sora, Sephiroth raised his eyebrow again.

Sora just sighed, "She's something isn't she? In less than a day she got me to know myself better then I ever would have if left alone, you should heed what she says, she may be young, to you anyway, but she's not without wisdom."

Turning Sora followed Kyou's lead and walked into Merlin's house leaving Sephiroth to think.

"Live to live….better to exist not knowing the future, then to not exist knowing only the past,"

Gathering himself Sephiroth walked over to the front door of Merlin's house, paused then grabbing the door handle turning it and walking in.

**~Inside Merlin's~**

The moment Sephiroth walked through the door of Merlin's house all hell broke loose. Everyone had either their; keyblade, buster blade, fists, throwing stars, guns, and whatever else ready instantly to take him down.

Ignoring the impending "doom" that would have scared the living shit out of any other person Sephiroth just walks over to Kyou, whom was standing near a couch with her arms outstretched waiting for a hug, which she was given much to everyone's shock….minus Sora…sorta.

"_Expected as much…"_ Kyou smirked as Sephiroth virtually fell into her arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around him Kyou nuzzled into Sephiroths hair and lightly hummed into his ear.

"_I wonder if he has ever been held like this, this poor man may have done much wrong but has probably never seen or done much right to begin with."_

Squeezing him tighter to her with one arm the other went up to tangle itself in Sephs long silver hair. There was a collective haze of confusion that floated around Meriln's house as they watched the being that was nearly as hard to get rid of as Omega, fall into the arms of a woman they just met.

They stood there for what felt like hours as Kyou slowly rocked Seph back and forth never letting go of him. Sitting down on the couch nearest them Seph put his head in her lap as she played with his hair.

Everyone just stared on dumbfounded, weapons still in hand, it was quite until Cloud broke it.

"Kyou do you have any idea who that is?"

"Why yes this is Sephiroth Cresent, Son of Doctor Lucrecia and ex-turk Vincent Valentine, he was once a general of SOLDIER and your superior, I know where you're getting at Cloud and yes I know what hes done but when the two of you split so did his irrationality he isnt the same anymore he doesn't have that Mako junk to make him insane anymore or the creepy Jenova person whispering bullshit into his head. He's different Cloud and as long as I'm here no one will lay a fucking finger on him or they will suffer a wrath they have never seen before got it?"

They all nodded their heads quickly, even Cloud hesitantly nodded his head. They all but their weapons away and just stared as Kyou who hadn't stopped petting Sephiroths hair had lulled the man to sleep.

"This poor man has been forced to live a like he had no control over, every thought every move every choice he's ever made was pre-made for him. He was a robot with a soul and now that that robotic exterior is gone the real healing can be done and seeing as I can tell that most of you dont want to get into this I will gladly be the one to do it. He's mentally younger then he appears he just needs to know what a true life is and people to share that life with."

Everyone was silent know one had ever really thought of it that way before not saying that it explained everything and made the things that Sephiroth had done completely forgivable but it made them a little easier to deal with and mull over in their heads.

Slowly everyone went back to whatever it was that they were doing before Sephiroth walked in the door. Everyone every once in a while looking back at him as he just laid there on Kyou's lap with almost not a care in the world. While looking at him in such a state of peace on his face what Kyou said completely struck home, he even looked younger then they could ever have recalled him to look and he seem dare say it Innocent as he slept on the demoness's lap.

Cloud was the main one that would stare the longest, Tifa would catch him from time to time and just sigh. Cid would notice to and just grubble off about something and go back to his computers. It was Leon that helped shed some light on Clould's behalf.

"Its almost surreal isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That Sephiroth is here and is NOT a threat."

"Yeah it is, here it is I think I've finally got rid of him and here he is again back in my life being coddled by Merlin's adopted daughter."

Leon chuckles, "This is what makes life worth living to see all the miracles and shocking turn of events that always tend to happen around our little family."

Now It was Clouds turn to chuckle, "What doesn't happen around our 'little' family I dont know if its not one thing," looks at Sephiroth, "Its another."

**~In a lower part of Merlin's house~**

Three figures are huddled around each other, all three of them are fidgety but the one in between the two of them were even more so. To the left you have Riku and to the Right you have Roxas and in the middle you have Sora. Sora looked like he had just been given a life or death task that only he could do as he stared at his two closest friends. Making up his mind, he sits up straight and looks them both in the eye...,

"Ok Riku, Roxas it has come to my attention that you both have feelings for me and yes before you ask Kyou told me as well as she helped me see which one of you I have feelings for also

Both boys swallowed hard waiting on Sora's every word.

"So the truth is I have feelings, very strong feelings for the both of you and if you guys can except that then maybe no one will get hurt I know that its selfish but..."

Sora was interrupted by two pairs of lips on him one on his neck and another on his lips. Moaning Sora wrapped his left arm around Riku as he licked his neck, and fused his right hand into Roxas's hair as he continued to play tonsil hockey with him.

When Sora and Roxas broke apart for air, and things started to get a little heat he couldnt help but comment on the situation.

"So does this mean I can have both of you?" he asked knowing like which the two looked at him as if he was just that dumb and went back to disrobing themselves and him, they said in unison...,

"Shut it Sora!"

Sora just chuckled and went with the flow as his two new lovers had their way with his body, not noticing that they were angrily being watched.

* * *

**Yaoi:** Dun Dun Dun and that why its called cliff hanger lol x3

**Kyou:** lol You're such a dork

**Yaoi:** I know right

**Seph:** You weren't kidding when you said I'd be very OC

**Yaoi:** yeah they needed to see the nice less fucked up Sephiroth

**Seph:** Less fucked up oh aren't you nice

**Yaoi:** Love you Sephy X3

**Kurohi:** Do you love me too

**Yaoi:** Of course I do my little foxy baby -picks him up and twirls him around-

**Gaara**: I liked it better when they fought

**Kyou/Seph:** Me too

**Naru:** You guys are mean anyways heres another chapter you know the drill see you guys next time laterz.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my readers that actually give a damn, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently. School this quarter has been really tough for me as well as being mentally frustrating so I've been a bit too…unstable to really write anything for a while.

Also turns out that T.O.D isn't an acceptable posting for standards even though it's been up for a few years. Apparently someone has found my work /story offensive and decided to report me even though I know of even more "mature" content and yet my story has been taken down.

Regardless, I'm both irritated and happy that my story has caused such a reaction but still, "Did, whoever it was, really have to report me?" Whatever, I'm just gonna Fluff the story and repost it, I'm so glad I have backups.

Anyways until you read from me again a bid you adieu my lovelies.

-Yaoi


End file.
